boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thedukeofwinsor/A Miscellaneous Polling Page
Quick Read Greetings and Welcome to both the Wiki and the Miscellaneous Polling Page. The main Wiki polling page can be found Here if you are interested. Now before you begin your checking and clicking down below, let me ease you into everything by discussing the content found on this page and the ways you can help better it for future voters to pass around. All polls are made with the intention of getting the community engaged, and serve the purpose of allowing the player to know where he or she stands side by side with other Boomers. The topics as shown below will feature multiple topics, ranging from technical measures, update thoughts, and personal preference. Please note that not all polls need to be answered, and if you would just like to stop by to check and see how the results are doing, be my guest. On the Errors and Ways to Improve As more people come to visit, guided through the wonderful Forum, I will become increasingly aware of mistakes and other in-poll fallacies that may make answering more difficult than need be. However, for editing an existing poll, the consequence is losing the current data, which wouldn't be fun to anyone passing through here. Therefore, any mistakes or additions regarding answer choices and misspellings will be addressed here. If you find a mistake or have an idea for a new poll, feel free to leave a comment below (wikia account required - sorry) or on the forum post (forum account required - sorry again). Known Issues: *how long did you keep the music and sound effects on - if you are one who treats music and sound effects differently, take the question as an "and/or" *Why are prototypes worth having - getting me diamonds can go hand in hand with getting Intel from them, so even if you prefer the Intel, the diamond choice is right for you. *But the worst as got to be... - it's "has"... a real blunder, I know. *What is your primary reason for not attacking resource bases - for our VP pushers on the wiki who are saving them to push, there is no definitive best answer currently there, so a secondary reason would probably fit best. Sorry for the inconvenience. *I came back to Boom Beach after losing connection - if you do not have faulty connection, this one can be skipped, you lucky boomers. *Power Powder is a a sacred resource - if you are a well-rounded individual, you may select the preference if in the hypothetical case, "if you could only boost this type of statue for the rest of your days". ENJOY THE POLLS For as long as you have had your account, how long did you keep the music and sound effects on? I turned them off after the tutorial ended. They didn't last the first day of my account. They made it to the end of the first week before being turned off. I was probably a few months into playing. It had to have been a year before I thought about turning them off. Turn them off, ARE YOU MAD?? (Credit: Lloopy) Original data: 13 after tutorial; 10 after first day; 6 in first week; 7 a few months in; 6 at least a year; 1 has not. What troop combination would you say is the most annoying to be raided by? Scorchers and Tanks Tanks and Medics (or Grank-med) Smokey Warriors (or Weavy if any of y'all still use that) Heavy Based Armies (Hooka, HZM, or all meat) Rifle Based Armies (Rooka, RZM, or mass infantry) All Zookas/Smokey Zooka I came back to Boom Beach after losing connection for a few minutes and was most livid about... Being cut off mid battle and coming back to find empty landing crafts. Finding that my base was raided or is currently being raided. Missing drama that happened in the chat while I was gone. Not being able to guide one of my team mates through an operation attack which he more than likely failed. What is the most common excuse for Task Force members to use when they do not attack or have a less than ideal attack? I did not read the base notes (or scout). My internet was faulty (loss of connection or terrible lag) I was too busy or sick or tired at the time. My fat fingers did me harm. Other: Forgot to finish loading troops, Deployed the wrong troops, had a technical error other than internet based. No excuse: They just left or were kicked before a case was explained. In what member limit of Task Forces do you feel most comfortable? In a 5-member: Lots of attacking responsibility but great reward returns for operations. In a 10-member: Not as much attacking responsibility. Operations still cost little Intel to start and yield good returns. In a 25-member: Enough camaraderie. Simpler to keep track of everyone. In a 50-member: Barely any responsibility. A greater chance for a social force and teamwork. If I happen to distrust the prototypes or am saving their modules for later, I put my faith in... The Shock Launcher The Rocket Launcher BOOM Cannons The Machine Gun (lol) Power Powder is a sacred resource, which is why I exclusively use it for... Buffing my attacking capabilities and rewards. - for a map clearing spree or Operation attack (Magma and Dark) Defending my home base for any circumstance - VP pushing, have a lot of resources not wanting to be killed, HSB is today (Ice) Gathering resources - because I'm just going with the flow (Life) Because I'm splurging today or have too much PP than I know what to do with (Power Stone Chance) Why don't I have any diamonds? Because they are not worth taking over the resources in OP/Daily Reward Boats. Because I just can't seem to kill a single Tank or Scorcher. Because I'm very impatient. Because I'm not rich. Why are prototype weapons worth having? Because they offset GBE that an attacker would normally use for Barraging other key defenses. Because they kill lots of troops and give me diamonds. Because they help me get into the higher stages of Hammerman Strikes Back. Because they look cool and I'm just going for the achievement. I don't use them. Saving my parts for the end game. Why didn't you attempt Colonel Gearheart today? The rewards weren't heavy in the resources/modules that I needed. There wasn't enough gold in my storage to justify five failures. There literally wasn't enough time in the day to retrain five sets of Hooka. The shore was filled to the brim with butt kicking madness. Freaking rockets and/or lazor beams everywhere. Pfffft. I attack her every time she comes. We've all seen some pretty terrible attacking compositions. But the worst as got to be... Scorchers and Cyroneers Zookas and Warriors Rifles/Warriors and Grenadiers All Medics What is the first thing to cross your mind when you see a max level player sporting life statues? He's had that account for a very very very long time. He has the attacking effectiveness of a machine gun. There were diamonds involved. He probably enjoys playing Clash of Clans. Where do you put your barrage and artillery? In the Boom Cannons, Rocket Launchers, Shock Launchers, and Protos because I'm a rational human. Into mines and boom mines because I came with a plan. In sniper towers because I'm hilarious. In economy buildings because, hey, why not? The battle is almost won anyways. In power cells because I like making others mad. In machine guns and mortars because I don't know how to play. Why do you log in everyday? Because I'm pushing vigorously to the leaderboards. Because I'm trying to be a team player for my task force. Because I actually enjoy conquering bases and getting upgrades done. To see what shenanigans the monkeys are up to today. I do not log in everyday. If there's one defense that is pointless, it has got to be... The boom cannon - dead before ever getting a shot off The cannon - oh hello tank on the other side of the HQ The flamethrower - if you could actually target troops, that'd be nice. The mortar - *fires shell*, troops walk a mile and a half away *shell hits ground* The lazor beam - at least kill a zooka in one shot, please. The machine gun (self explanatory) You know an attacking strategy is overpowered when... The attacker doesn't have to kill any defenses to take the base. The attacker only has to kill the Boom Cannons before landing to take the base. The attacker can deploy his troops and go fetch a cup of coffee while his troops take the base. The attacker can sneak to the HQ and ham blast it in two-three rounds of shots. Who is the most ill received Task Force member? The one who is only there to recruit for other Task Forces. The overly cocky or inexperienced co-leader/officer. The one who finds it easy to start arguments (troll). The one who finds it funny to head off for power cells then retreat when the defenses start firing. The one who does not contribute to the Intel stockpiles/ the one who does not attack. What is your primary reason for not attacking resource bases? They don't provide enough loot in comparison to other bases to be worth attacking. They're all heavily iced or absurdly above my attacking capabilities: not possible for me to take over. They'll probably get taken back within a few hours when the previous owner comes back online. They're not worth the gold cost to attack, even if I don't lose any troops. I already own all of the resource bases on my map. What in your opinion is lacking the most in Boom Beach? The small amount of unique attacking strategies due to a meager assortment of troops. The matchmaking system and its effects on low level game play. The simplicity of the Task Force search feature. The event cycle: Becoming repetitive and less fun by the day. A lack in personal preference features - a more individualistic approach to one's own base. How long would you say you will still play Boom Beach if you thought the only game updates left to be released were based on raising the HQ level? I would leave immediately. I probably would be discouraged but I can last until the end of summer. I will still try to max myself out to Headquarters level 20 before leaving (up to the end of 2016) I couldn't give up on Boom Beach. I'll play until either I or Supercell dies. All in all, the most rare resource in the game, in regards to your experience, has got to be... The treasure of the Armory - Gold The basics of construction - Wood, Stone, or Iron Our premium - Diamonds Hard earned valuables - Prototype Modules and/or Power Powder Semi-hard earned valuables - Intel A Task Force member who is compliant with orders and knows how to pack a punch in every operation attack. If I could add any new treasure to sub dives, it would be... Intel, because who needs to attack or defend? Some better statues for my lineup would be nice. A schematic of the perfect anti-Tmed base layout. The next update. Any time now please <3 DARK ELIXIR!!! I feel that the _______ attacking strategy is very underestimated. Chenadier (Heavy, Grenadier, Cryoneer) Smokey Rifleman Sooka (Scorcher Zooka) Just using GBE to take down a base Ranks (Rifles and Tanks) Other (please specify in the comments.) When previewing new Task Forces, I will be sure to check the Task Force's ________ first. The average level and VP of the players currently in it Member Intel register Last Operation started or most started Operation Success Rate and/or number of Operations started VP and Intel and HQ requirements Number of Officers and Co-leaders to see if I can get a free promotion The name - duh If there is anything that a new player should know, it is... You're going to get raided. Get over it. Stick with and max out a single attack strategy, it will max your base. Ice is not for defending, it's for pushing. Intel is not yours once you've earned it. It belongs to the TF. Whenever you do get to upgrading defense, SLs first, then BCs and RLs. The resource base game is garbage; don't waste your gold on it. What, in your opinion, needs to be the in the next update? Any form of a new defense, regardless of whether it's a prototype or not. Any form of a new offensive measure, whether it is a new troop or gunboat ability. Revamping Task Force sociability and sustainability not through operations. Revamping the Event Cycle, by changing a current one or adding a new one. Personal preference features, from player profiles and statistics to the ability to customize one's base beyond laying down buildings. Spark another fire with the main story line. Anything to spice up statues, the submarine, achievements, notifications, or even cosmetic issues. For the love of pancakes, A BASE EDITOR!! Future Polls *What do you do when Hammerman Strikes Back comes around? *In your experience, what has been the hardest achievement to complete? *Out of all of the reasons for an update idea to be ruled out, which is the most absurd? *What was the main reason you started an account? *Dear Boom Beach team, please buff _______. It is awful at killing bases. *What is your reason for starting a mini account? Category:Blog posts